A conventional electrical connector of a personal computer (PC) is shown in FIG. 1. The electrical connector comprises a connector body 60 having a receiving space 601. At least one half-circular shaped cavities 61 are provided on a front side of connector body 60. Also provided are at least one connectors 70 each having a hollow cylindrical member 71 protruded from a front side and a grounded tab 72. The hollow cylindrical member 71 is secured in half-circular shaped cavity 61 when connector 70 is put on receiving space 601 of connector body 60. As such, it is required to manufacture receiving space 601, halfcircular shaped cavity 61, and connector 30 in a high precision process so as to be able to tightly fit among them. However, such high precision manufacturing process is complex in nature in most cases. Further, yield is low and accordingly assembly process is tedious and time consuming which in turn resulting in an increase of manufacturing cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.